


Bastet and Little Daniel... Mr. Peabrain?

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: No WarningsDisclaimer: Same ole, same ole(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)See note at bottom.++++
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted father
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... Mr. Peabrain?

_Still at the O'Neill's house - just where we left off_

About a minute after Daniel's bombshell, Jack realized the ramifications of his son's admission. After it sunk fully into his head he became irritated. "You didn't think that the general or better yet me should have been told right away?"

Both Daniel and Bastet sat side-by-side on the couch looking, for the most part, like identical twins with their set of blue eyes. Daniel however couldn't look at dad and simply stared at his feet, simply fascinated with something on his sneakers. Meanwhile Bastet proudly lifted her regal head and matched the adult glare for glare. Before his pet and his dad got into it, Daniel spoke up. "Remember, dad, in ancient Egypt cats were worshipped as gods and the cats have never forgotten this."

"Ain't no worshipping being done here," spat Jack, still glowering at the animal. When his anger died down, he ran hands through his hair. " _Ohforcryinoutloud!_ " Catching his kid's amused look, he raised a brow. "What?"

"Your hair's sticking up all over." Smirking, Daniel added, "You look like Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

Pulling a sour face, Jack sighed in resignation. "I guess it could be worse." Stabbing the feline in question with a measure of concern, he shook his head. "Coulda been a Goa'uld carrying cat." Her hiss of annoyance wasn't lost on him. "Was it something I said?"

Grimacing, Daniel cuddled her closer to his side. "The Goa'uld wiped out most of her species."

Sympathy filled Jack after hearing that. "Sorry, Bastet." He could actually see her physically relax at his apology. "So, Danny..."

"So..." repeated Daniel.

"So..." Jack cleared his throat and then tapped his own head. "Only you can hear her?"

"Uh huh." With Bastet curled up now in Daniel's lap, he explained further. "She told me that when given to me a bond was created," he shrugged a small shoulder. "Guess I can only hear her thoughts."

Letting that statement too sink into his brain, Jack winced. Making a funny motion near his head he said, "What's it like?"

"Like?" Mulling over the question, Daniel stroked behind Bastet's left ear. "As if a whisper tickled in my mind. That's the best way I can describe it, dad."

Sceptical, yet this was his boy telling him all this, Jack had to take it as gospel. Slapping his thighs, he leaned forward in his chair. "Tell me what happened with Mr. Peabrain across the street."

Giggling at the mangled form of their newly acquired neighbor's name, Daniel heard the cat's confusion over it.

" _That was not what the man called himself._ " Puzzled, Bastet blinked her eyes several times at the adult.

" _That's dad's way of playing dumb_ ," replied Daniel. " _But he knows very well what I told him._ "

" _Your father likes to divert attention from himself. Giving his enemy a false sense of security._ " Bastet felt she now understood Jack O'Neill better. " _Exactly as a good soldier should._ "

"Hey you two!" Jack piped up. "Cut it out and tell us kids in the cheap seats what you're talking about."

" _What is this 'cheap seats' he speaks of?_ " It would seem Bastet had a lot to learn.

" _I'll explain later cause dad's getting grumpy that he can't hear our conversation._ " Taking pity on him, Daniel told dad what they said.

So Bastet thought she had his number. That was kinda creepy, when Jack thought more about it. "Uh, back to Peabrain."

"She told me she could sense his aura and that it was dark." Daniel could have predicted dad's reaction to those words. Yup! There goes the slap to the forehead, with dad muttering strong oaths under his breath. "That's another dollar into the swear jar for you," he snickered.

Jack wasn't into this new age kinda crap but apparently the cat was. Go figure. "We've got a telepathic animal on our hands and you're worried about the swear jar. Your priorities are a bit askew, kiddo."

"Bastet's fur stood on end just the way it did when she sensed the ambassador was a Goa'uld." Pausing for a moment, Daniel then explained about the aura. "She saw darkness around Mr. Peabody which basically meant that he's a self-absorbed, greedy, close-minded person."

"Sounds like Maybourne on a good day," snorted Jack. Standing up, he began pacing back and forth. Finally stopping to stare out of their big picture window. "Ya think... NID?"

"That's what first came to my mind," remarked Daniel.

" _What does that stand for?_ " Naturally curious Bastet rested her chin on top of the boy's leg, peering up at him.

"I bet she just asked you a question about those schmoes, peanut." Beginning to get the hang of reading her, Jack's gaze rested on the snow white fluff of fur.

"Yeah, dad. She wanted to know what the letters stood for."

"Nincompoop Idiot Department," quipped Jack. Amused, he observed Bastet tilt her head to one side taking in his words. Waving a hand in the air, he chuckled. "It really stands for our National Intelligence Department or National Institute of Defense... whichever tickles your fancy. Gotta tell you though their," he air quoted, 'intelligence' part is sadly lacking." Having one of his hunches, which usually paid off, Jack snorted, "Dollars to donuts the NID got wind of Henderson's unit bringing her," he pointed to the cat, "through the gate and want to observe Bastet for anything hinky."

Glancing at the boy, Basetet once again needed Daniel to translate for her. " _Hinky?_ "

Covering his mouth, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, Daniel managed to explain. " _In this case it would mean that your to be observed for any type of suspicious behavior._ "

" _Like the way the two of us communicate?_ " She hopped off the child's lap and jumped back up onto the windowsill to stare out across the street. " _We have the upper hand since they believe we do not know we are under surveillance._ "

Wriggling his fingers, Jack scowled. "Okay, Danny boy, what she saying?"

"More or less, Bastet boiled it down to us have a tactical advantage over the NID. And you know, dad, we can't be sure that's who Mr. Peabody works for."

"Bastet's smart and she's right." Zeroing in on his munchkin, Jack cocked his head slightly. "You may have a point too, Danny. We really don't know who Peabrain's working for. Could be on his own but I'm thinking we've got another mole at the SGC. _Damn it!_ "

"Swear jar," giggled Daniel. Even Bastet meowed loudly as if scolding his dad for bad language.

Shooting them both a long irritated look, Jack ran a hand down the back of his neck. "I've gotta use the phone in my den and contact Hammond."

"Dad, you don't think our phones are tapped do you?"

"I'll do a sweep of them later but the one in my den has a secure line that can't be bugged. Carter made sure of that." Not looking forward to speaking with the general over all this, Jack knew he couldn't put it off. Leaving the new dynamic duo to their own devices, he headed for the den.

++++

_The phone conversation..._

"Colonel, if this is one of your misguided attempts at humor," drawing in a deep breath, Hammond let it slowly out, "I will advise you it isn't amusing."

"No... uh, Sir, it's not... amusing that is." Pinching the bridge of his nose, O'Neill knew this was going to go downhill fast. "Danny just admitted it to me and explained all about Henderson's gift." Trying to ease some of the tension he could feel coming through on his end, he gave it another shot. "Bastet's a true asset to the SGC, Sir. Just like Carter, she can sense out the snakes in the grass.

 _"Hell!_ I'm not sure what to tell the Pentagon... again."

He could feel the general's hard glare right through the phone. "Guess you want us back at the base ASAP, Sir?"

"Why bother. Tomorrow morning's soon enough, Colonel."

When Hammond disconnected the call first, O'Neill felt relieved. Suddenly a saying came to mind. Now what was it Scarlett O'Hara used to say? Oh yeah, that's it. He'd worry about things later because... 'tomorrow is another day'.

The End... or is it?

++++

_Note:_

_Quote: "In Ancient Egypt cats were worshipped as gods... cats have never forgotten this."_ \- from Terry Pratchett (28 April 1948 – 12 March 2015). He was an English humorist, satirist, and author of fantasy novels, especially comical works. He was best known for his Discworld series of 41 novels.


End file.
